Let My Flower Speak
by Ichie Kun
Summary: Sehun sang berandal sekolah untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun, dapatkan ia mendapatkan hati orang yang dicintainya. orang yang misterius. "Aku akan menjawab pernyataan cintamu dengan bunga juga." Hunhan/Yaoi/Oneshoot
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance &amp; Humor

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo, Don;t like don't read!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Let My Flower Speak**_

EXO High School

Koridor di sekolah menengah atas itu begitu ramai saat jam istirahat. Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat sedang berjalan santai. Desas-desus mengiringi langkah namja dengan wajah tampan dan dingin itu. Penampilan berantakan namja itu malah membuatnya terlihat menawan. Beberapa yeoja terkikik menyeramkan berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi banyak juga siswa-siswi yang menjauhinya.

"Katanya dia itu ketua berandalan di sekolah ini. Dia yang menggebuki anak-anak berandal dari beberapa sekolah lain!"

"Aku juga dengar dia suka melawan guru dan membolos! Tapi karena orang tuanya itu pemilik yayasan terbesar di sekolah ini, tak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengannya."

Dicibir seperti itu sudah biasa untuk Sehun. Apa lagi dijauhi orang-orang. Didekati namja-namja menyebalkan juga biasa untuk Sehun. Tapi sampai kapan pun dia tak akan pernah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu, apa lagi menyukainya! Gantung saja dirinya jika dia mulai menyukai popularitas itu!

"Sehun! Itu Sehun!" jerit seorang yeoja cantik dari ujung koridor. Namja bernama Sehun itu menyadari akan datangnya bahaya. Segera dia berbalik dan berlari, diikuti yeoja itu yang ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Sehun berlari tak tentu arah di sekolah swasta yang luas itu. Sampai kakinya membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Yeoja modis yang tak dia sangka ternyata cepat juga larinya itu hampir menyusulnya. Dia berhenti berlari di dalam sebuah rumah kaca dan menemukan seorang namja yang menatapnya terkejut.

"SEHUN!" jeritan yeoja yang mengejarnya menyadarkannya jika dia terdesak. Segera dia tarik namja di hadapannya dan membawanya bersembunyi di sudut rumah kaca itu di balik tumpukan pot tak terpakai. Derap langkah terburu-buru yang didengarnya membuatnya membekap namja di sampingnya agar tak bersuara. "Sehun! Kamu ada di mana!?" teriakan yeoja itu membuatnya menahan napas.

Setelah beberapa saat, yeoja modis dan populer di sekolah itu pergi. Sehun segera melepaskan bekapannya pada namja di sebelahnya dan bernapas dengan napas memburu. Badannya terasa panas dan gerah. Lalu dia menyadari tatapan membunuh dari namja di sebelahnya. Dia yang tak mau ambil pusing segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa yang barusan tadi itu?" tanya namja itu yang berambut coklat gelap. Namja itu terlihat cantik dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Wajahnya bulat dengan mata yang besar dengan iris berwarna gelap.

"Maaf, tadi aku dikejar namja tadi. Dia bernama Jessica. Dan aku harus bersembunyi darinya yang menyusahkan" jawab Sehun. "Terima kasih, kau baru saja membantuku. Aku Sehun" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sebenarnya Sehun tak pernah melakukan hal ini apa lagi berbicara seperti tadi. Tapi tubuh dan bibirnya bergerak sendiri di luar kendali otaknya.

"Kapan aku membantumu? Aku Luhan" namja itu menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Dia sama sekali tak menggubris uluran tangan Sehun. Dia melengos membuat Sehun menarik lagi uluran tangannya dengan sakit hati. "Dan jangan datang ke tempat ini lagi!" seru Luhan dengan tatapan tajam padanya. Dia keluar dari rumah kaca ke taman di sekeliling tempat itu. Dia menyentuh bunga-bunga berwarna-warni di sekelilingnya.

Sehun yang terpaku segera keluar mengikuti Luhan. Dia tertegun ketika sampai di luar dan melupakan sakit hatinya. Sinar matahari menyirami sekeliling tempat penuh bunga ini. Dan Luhan terlihat berkilau di matanya. Dia menatap sekeliling. Betapa indah tempat ini dan begitu damainya.

ΩΩΩ

"Kau berani sekali datang lagi ke sini! Sudah kubilang jangan! Kenapa kau ini bengal sekali? Apa kau tuli!?"

Sehun tak mengacuhkan omelan namja mungil di depannya. Biar saja namja imut itu kesal sendiri, sebentar lagi dia juga akan berhenti berkicau. Begitu pikir Sehun. Dan benar saja, namja itu segera mengacuhkan dirinya yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Kau tak mengenalku, deer Luhan? Kau berani sekali membentakku" tanya Sehun memancing pembicaraan dengan namja di depannya.

"Kenal" jawab Luhan membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Jadi, namja ini tahu dia berandal tapi masih berani menghadapinya? Hebat sekali! Begitu pikir Sehun yang jadi penasaran pada Luhan. Apa lagi Luhan sangat acuh dan dingin padanya.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tahu siapa aku?" Sehun memastikan karena masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja! Kau ini bodoh sekali, ya?" Sehun terkejut karena berani sekali namja ini menghinanya. "Kau kan mengenalkan dirimu sendiri padaku saat kau dengan idiotnya menarikku untuk ikut bersembunyi. Apa kau habis tersungkur hingga amnesia?"

Sehun langsung mendengus kesal. "Kalau tersungkur tak mungkin menyebabkan amnesia! Kecuali kepalaku terbentur!"

Tapi Luhan tak menanggapinya lebih lanjut. Dia terus saja memperhatikan bunga-bunganya. Itu menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi Sehun yang diam-diam menyukainya. Sehun menjadi lebih menyukai Luhan. Apa lagi pertengkaran kecilnya dengan namja itu. Kini dia mempercayai apa yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Klise. Tapi ini merupakan hal yang tak biasa bagi seorang berandal sepertinya. Kehidupannya tak jauh dari bertengkar dan masalah. Semua ini hanya karena dia mencari pelarian dari kurangnya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Ayah ibunya yang workaholic dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri tak mempedulikan anaknya.

Mereka pikir semua dapat dibeli dengan uang. Apa lagi, keduanya menjadi penyumbang terbesar untuk sekolahnya. Dan kini, Sehun menemukan hal lain di sini yang tak dia temukan di mana pun. Kenyamanan.

ΩΩΩ

Ini masih sangat pagi dan ini pertama kalinya Sehun datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Dia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Luhan. Dia berjalan sambil membawa setangkai bunga Daisy yang harum. Dia membelinya di toko bunga tadi pagi yang dijajakan seorang yeoja kecil dengan ibunya yang tunanetra. Dia tak tega melihatnya dan memutuskan membeli bunga yang tak dia ketahui bunga apa itu. Awalnya dia ingin membeli setangkai bunga berwarna kuning, tapi yeoja kecil cantik itu menahannya.

"Jangan mengambil setangkai bunga Daffodil itu. Karena itu artinya kemalangan. Belilah bunga Daisy. Karena bunga sederhana ini artinya tanda cinta sejati dan kasih sayang" yeoja kecil itu menyerahkan bunga berwarna merah yang indah dan menawan.

Dia menemukan Luhan sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor, dia masih membawa tasnya. "Luhan!" dia menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan namja itu. "Ini untukmu, semoga kau bahagia selalu hari ini dengan mengingatku selamanya bersama bunga ini." Sehun menyerahkan setangkai bunga Daisy merah itu.

Luhan terkejut dan menerima bunga itu di tangannya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan mata membelalak. Tapi ada yang lebih terkejut dari Luhan.

"Sehun?" seruan itu bukan seruan Luhan. Tapi itu seruan yeoja di belakang mereka yang datang bersama teman-temannya. Juga ada beberapa anak yang baru datang. "Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun!? Namja gay rendahan! Beraninya kau mendekati Sehunku!" Jessica melabrak Luhan dan menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian.

"Jessica! Kau mau apa, sih!? Jangan ganggu Luhan!" Sehun menjauhkan Jessica yang mencekal Luhan.

"Kamu? Sehun, kamu tak tahu siapa namja kampung ini? Dia ini anaknya seorang pembunuh! Ayahnya itu seorang pembunuh yang ada di penjara!" ujar Jessica bagaikan petir untuk Sehun.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun terdiam dan terpaku karena terkejut lebih memilih melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Dia masukkan bunga Daisy itu ke dalam tasnya dan melangkah ke kelas. Di kelas, semua murid segera menjauhi kedatangannya. Dia duduk di bangku paling belakang di pojok kiri. Inilah kehidupan asli seorang Luhan, namja pengurus bunga di rumah kaca.

ΩΩΩ

Ini sudah seminggu Sehun tak datang lagi ke taman bunga. Luhan sudah menduganya. Dia bahkan pernah mengingatkan Sehun. Namun saat itu, Sehun yang tak mengerti apa maksudnya hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak datang menemuiku di sini, karena kau akan menyesal kemudian membenciku. Kau akan menjauhiku kalau ada yang tahu kau ada bersamaku."

Dan semua terjadi seperti apa yang Luhan duga. Sehun menjauhinya. Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri jika hal ini terjadi. Tapi ternyata rasa sakitnya jauh dari rasa sakit saat dia membayangkannya. Padahal dia sudah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Jika dia jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

Kini dia merindukan namja itu. Namja yang menyatakan cintanya. Luhan tak dapat membuang bunga itu, dia menanam bunga Daisy merah itu di sebelah bunga Carnation merah muda. Bunga Carnation yang baru dia tanam itu dia tujukan untuk Sehun. Cinta pertamanya yang tak akan dia lupakan.

Air matanya jatuh ke tanah. Dia mengingat kenangan satu tahun lalu. Saat ayahnya yang pemabuk tak sengaja membunuh ibunya. Pihak sekolah hampir mengeluarkannya karena dia tak mungkin bisa membayar uang sekolahnya tanpa orang tua. Tapi ketua yayasan, atau orang tua Sehun memberinya bantuan.

Keduanya memintanya bekerja merawat bunga-bunga dan rumah kaca sekolah. Dia juga mendapat gaji bulanan. Selain itu, juga sebagai alasan agar dia jauh dari pembullyan teman-temannya. Dia juga membuka toko bunga sendiri di rumahnya untuk menghidupi dirinya dan keperluannya sehari-hari.

"Ini air mataku yang terakhir. Aku berjanji. Karena arti dari bunga Carnation ini adalah, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, Sehun." Ucapnya yang kini berusaha memunguti serpihan hatinya yang kembali hancur.

"Jadi, kau akan selalu mengingatkan, ku 'kan?"

Luhan terkejut dan berbalik. Dia lihat seorang namja tampan dengan senyum langkanya. "Sehun?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan rangkaian dua bunga ini untuk menyampaikan perasaanku. Aku sudah memutuskan ini setelah berpikir dan tak bisa tidur hampir seminggu." Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Dia bersyukur Luhan belum pulang sesore ini.

Luhan membesarkan matanya yang sudah besar. Cahaya matahari sore membuat iris mata namja itu terlihat berwarna ungu. Dan Sehun mengaguminya. "Kupikir, setelah kau tahu-"

"Kau pasti tahu setiap arti bunga dan warnanya 'kan? Apa kau tahu arti tiap bunga yang aku berikan untukmu, termasuk yang ini?" Sehun memotong omongan Luhan sambil menyerahkan rangkaian Crysanth kuning.

"Ya, dan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Luhan yang merasa kesadarannya di awang-awang. Dia masih tak mempercayai keadaan ini.

"Bunga Krisan kuning artinya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku ingin jujur padamu kalau aku mencintaimu." Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan dan itu keterlaluan untuk jantung Luhan yang hampir meledak. Namja itu membuang wajahnya menutupi rona merahnya. "Aku tahu kau tak mungkin mencintaiku. Aku yang seorang berandalan dan kau yang tak menyukai kehadiranku. Apalagi kau itu sangat cantik. Tapi aku tak ingin jadi pengecut yang terlalu takut menyatakan cintanya."

Luhan yakin dia menemukan gurat kepedihan di wajah Sehun. Dia berbalik memunggungi Sehun, "Aku tak cantik! Aku ini namja tampan, dasar bodoh! Aku tak bilang aku menolakmu. Aku akan menjawab pernyataan cintamu dengan bunga juga." Dia masuk ke dalam rumah kaca dan kembali ke hadapan Sehun dengan bunga di tangannya. Namja itu berdiri dengan gelisah. Dan Sehun tak tahu bunga apa di tangan Luhan, apa lagi artinya.

"Ini bunga Ambrosia. Kurasa kau itu benar-benar idiot. Aku tak mungkin menangisimu dengan bodohnya sampai menanam bunga Carnation merah muda, kalau aku tak memiliki rasa apa pun padamu." Dia serahkan bunga Ambrosia itu pada Sehun. "Dia yang berbicara padamu, dia yang menyampaikan isi hatiku. Dia bilang, cintamu terbalas. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun melihat senyum bahagia tersungging di bibir Luhan. Dan senyum itu juga ikut merekah di wajah Sehun. Dan semua bunga di taman itu menjadi saksi bisu kisah indah mereka berdua. Hidup mereka yang mereka rasakan begitu berat, kini tak lagi mereka pedulikan. Karena kini mereka akan ada untuk satu sama lain.

ΩΩΩ

**Author's notes :**

Annyeong, minna-san! /peyuk

Ini fanfic kedua Ichie. Mungkin agak klise dan gaje berat. /pundung. Harap komentar readers dan semangatnya. Ichie udah buat rencana mau bikin fanfic fantasy tentang EXO official pairing. Tokoh utama Tao dan Kris. Taoris.

Harap komen ff ini yaa! Kalo gak Ichie bakal gantung diri di pohon toge! Jangan jadi Siders! Sebenernya Ichie juga dulu (dan sekarang) itu siders. Suatu waktu Ichie review dan dibales sama authornya. KYAAAA! Rasanya tuh kayak terbang ke langit bareng bebek, terus terjun ke laut bareng ikan teri dan berenang bareng kecebooong! /sumpel.

Lulu : Ichie? Bisa tutup gak? Kalo lu masih ngoceh, gua getok pake sendal batako nih!

Ichie : hehe, my deer lulu. /blink blink eyes.

Thehun : ngiiingggrrrrgrrrr /narik gergaji mesin

HUWAAAA! Minna-san, Ichie harus melarikan diri sekarang kalo gak mau sempak Ichie ilang gara-gara di gergaji thehun! /ngesot ke jemuran.

Thehun : sekali lagi lu ngehina kecadelan guaaa, GUA BAKAL GANTUNG KAI DI MONAS!

Ichie : -_- okay minna-san, JAA MATA ASHITAA!

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Oh Sehun&amp; Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance &amp; Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, BL, Boy x Boy, YAOI, Author Newbie dan NO PLAGIAT! Mian kalo cerita pasaran.

Sequel of **'Let My Flower Speak'**

_**Ichie Kurosaki present**_

_**You are My Garbera**_

Murid-murid ramai berlalu lalang saat berakhirnya jam pelajaran seperti ini. Sehun yang merupakan murid di sekolah swasta ini juga ada di tengah keramaian ini. Dia berjalan menuju lokernya dan membukanya. Dia mendengus menemukan surat berisi tantangan berkelahi. Sehun sudah berhenti meladeni surat seperti ini sejak dia pacaran dengan Luhan.

Dia kemudian merobek begitu saja kertas itu. Dia tak mungkin menuju belakang sekolahnya jika Luhan sudah menunggunya di gerbang. Lagi pula dia malas berkelahi di belakang sekolahnya sendiri. Cih, apa tak ada tempat pertemuan yang lebih menarik? Di bar misalnya? Jadi dia bisa menggetoki mereka satu-satu dengan botol bir.

Sehun berjalan santai melintasi koridor yang mulai sepi dari murid. Dia ingin segera pulang bersama Luhannya, ya, Luhannya satu-satunya. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir Luhan di sekolah ini. Jadi Sehun ingin membuat banyak kenangan manis bersama kekasihnya itu. Karena Luhan bilang dia ingin sekali melanjutkan kuliah.

Luhan pasti sibuk jika sudah kuliah dan akan sering mengabaikan Sehun. Sehun tak suka diabaikan. Dan Sehun pastikan jika dia akan kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Luhan. Jangan kira Sehun itu bodoh. Pemuda setampan dia tak afdol jika tak pintar. Sehun rasa dia terlalu narsis seperti kisah bunga Narcissus.

Sehun tak pernah mengagumi wajahnya sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa dia sangat bersyukur akhir-akhir ini karena terlahir tampan. Itu karena Luhan iri pada ketampanannya. Haha, Sehun ingin sekali tertawa di hadapan Luhan. Namja itu pasti akan menggetok kepalanya.

"Cih! Lihat wajah cantiknya! Menjijikan!" seruan marah dari seorang yeoja yang Sehun kenal menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu terdengar tamparan keras membuat Sehun terkejut. "Berani-beraninya namja menjijikan sepertimu memacari Sehun! Kau cari mati, eoh?"

PLAK!

Sehun kemudia mendekati arah suara itu yang berasal dari kelas kosong. Dia terkejut saat mendapati beberapa yeoja mengelilingi seseorang yang tertutupi. Namun Sehun tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

"Kau sebaiknya-"

"Michiyeoso! APA-APAAN INI!?" bentak Sehun membuat para yeoja itu tersentak kaget. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang terlihat marah. Itu pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sehun seperti itu. Mereka segera berlari keluar pintu namun Sehun menghadang yeoja yang bersuara tadi dengan mencengkram lengannya.

"Se-Sehun-ah, a-aku hanya-" yeoja yang sangat ketakutan itu mencicit dan gemetaran. Siapa yang berani pada berandalan sepertinya? Kemeja yang di keluarkan, kancing atas yang terbuka, rambut pirang dan penampilan berantakan seperti itu juga semua tahu kalau dia berandalan.

"Jessica-ssi, kalau aku tau kau menyakiti atau menyentuh namjachinguku seujung kuku saja, aku pastikan lehermu jadi taruhannya" kata Sehun dingin dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan yeoja itu.

Jessica segera berlari keluar dengan ketakutan. Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di lantai. Sehun membantunya berdiri dan melihat luka di bibir Luhan. Bekas tamparan tadi. Saat Sehun ingin menyentuhnya tangannya ditepis oleh Luhan.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun. Melihat Luhan hanya menggeleng Sehun mendesah lelah. "Ayo ke rumahku. Kita akan mengobati lukamu." Namun Sehun bingung saat Luhan malah mendengus.

"Kenapa harus di rumahmu? Kau ingin menggodaku di sana?" tanyanya sinis dan kemudian meringis.

"Kan memang kita berencana akan ke rumahku hari ini. Kau tak ingat?" Sehun memasang wajah polosnya sebaik mungkin. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya saat Luhan merona malu.

"Sial!" umpat Luhan namun dia meringis lagi. Dia pasrah saja tangannya digenggam Sehun dan dibawa pergi dari tempat tadi. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman tangan Sehun. Dia harap, Sehun akan selalu menggenggamnya seperti ini.

Jalan berdua dengan saling bergandengan tangan sebagai sepasang kekasih merupakan impian Luhan. Dia selalu iri melihat pasangan yang bermesraan seperti ini. Namun kini mimpinya terwujud. Dia bergandengan dengan Sehun. Kekasihnya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan kembali merona. Dia menunduk malu dan mengumpat lagi dalam hati.

"Luhannie, pipimu sangat merah. Pasti sakit sekali. Sabar, ya, kita akan segera sampai rumahku lalu aku akan mengobatimu" kata Sehun khawatir melihat pipi Luhan yang semakin memerah. Luhan hanya diam.

Namun Luhan bingung saat langkah mereka terhenti. Dia mendongak dan menemukan tiga orang yang menghadang mereka. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Sehun yang diam saja. Dia sedikit banyak mengerti saat Sehun berdiri membelakanginya bermaksud melindunginya.

"Wowowow, ternyata Sehun si berandal memiliki kekasih seorang namja yang cantik" kata salah satunya. "Lihat saja, dia juga tak akan selamat, Sehun-ssi!" ancam namja asing itu.

Luhan mundur perlahan saat namja berambut cepak itu mulai menyerang Sehun dengan tinjunya. Namun Sehun menghindar dan menendangnya. Lalu dua lainnya juga ikut menyerang Sehun namun Sehun menangkis dan menangkap tangan keduanya dan menendang alat vital mereka.

Luhan meringis membayangkan sakitnya dan menutup matanya. Dia membuka celah sedikit dan mengintip. Dia khawatir pada Sehun dan membelalak kaget saat Sehun menendang keras kepala namja pertama. Sekeji itukah Sehunnya?

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh kekasihku, aku jamin kau akan merasakan neraka seumur hidupmu" ucap Sehun dingin. Dia menendang dada salah satu namja berandalan dari sekolah lain itu. "Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku sudah berhenti meladeni kalian semua!"

Ketiga namja itu pergi dengan tertatih-tatih dan ketakutan. Kemudian Luhan melihat punggung Sehun yang terlihat dingin. Seperti pemuda itu tak dapat diraih. Seperti pemuda itu sangat jauh dan sulit Luhan gapai. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun dari sisi yang berbeda.

Luhan baru menyadari, dia tak mengenal Sehunnya. Sehunnya? Sehun miliknya? Selama ini Luhan hanya tahu kalau Sehun itu bengal dan sulit sekali dinasehati. Juga Sehun yang lembut, perhatian dan mencintainya. Juga Sehun yang jahil dan menyebalkan padanya.

Tapi Luhan tak tahu Sehun yang seperti ini. Sehun yang punya monster di dalam dirinya. Tapi dia tetap mencintai Sehun 'kan? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati Sehun. Dia memegang lengan Sehun dengan tangan lentiknya.

"Sehun, kau jadi mengobatiku di rumahmu 'kan?" tanya Luhan mengagetkan Sehun. Pemuda itu tak menjawab dan malah menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan bingung dan makin terkejut ketika Sehun mendorongnya ke tembok.

Luhan menahan sakit di punggungnya dan menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Tatapan Sehun padanya sangat berbeda. Mata itu lebih gelap dan Luhan tak menyukainya. Itu tatapan monster!

"Kiss me" kata Sehun pelan. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan Luhan memejamkan matanya takut. Dan tak Luhan duga saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan benda lembut dan lembab. Hanya sesaat karena kemudian Luhan rasakan Sehun menjauh.

Luhan membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun membekap mulutnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Luhan tak mengerti sikap Sehun. Dia kembali menemukan Sehun lamanya. Sehun yang bukan monster. "Se-Sehun?"

"Mianhae" kata Sehun dan menggandeng kembali tangan Luhan. Dia kembali berjalan dengan Luhan di sampingnya. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri tak bisa menenangkan degupan jantungnya. Sehun baru saja mengambil first kiss-nya! Tapi kenapa kemudian Sehun minta maaf?

Luhan sudah menduga saat kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Sehun. Bangunan itu tak bisa disebut rumah. Dia lebih baik disebut istana, kastil atau museum sekalian. Sehun mendudukan Luhan di ruang tamunya. Dia menyuruh maidnya membawa kotak P3K dan minuman untuknya dan Luhan.

Sehun sendiri ke kamarnya dan berganti baju biasa lalu kembali menemui Luhan. Sudah ada kotak obat dan minuman di sana. Luhan sendiri hanya menatap kosong ke meja. Sehun jadi gelisah dan berpikir Luhan pasti terganggu dengan ciumannya tadi.

"Luhannie" dia tersenyum pada Luhan dan kemudian duduk di samping Luhan. Dia mulai mengobati Luhan. "Aku minta maaf soal tadi. Kalau kau marah, sebaiknya lupakan saja kejadian tadi" katanya dan mengompres luka Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun terluka membuat Sehun membeku dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Itu first kiss-ku" kata Luhan geram dan menggetok kepala Sehun dengan botol obat merah yang berukuran sedang. Sehun mengaduh.

"Maafkan aku. Itu juga first kiss-ku" balas Sehun dan terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Kau memang idiot! Aku pacarmu dan kau meminta maaf setelah mencium pacarmu? Kemana otakmu yang katanya jenius itu, Sehun!?" Luhan tak habis pikir. Dia ingin sekali membentak namun bicara saja lukanya sudah perih. "Lalu kau mau mencium siapa kalau bukan kekasihmu sendiri?"

Sehun meringis melihat Luhan yang putus asa. "Jadi, aku boleh menciummu?" tanya Sehun. Dan dia tertawa saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. "Baiklah" katanya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Luhan.

Luhan tak melihat lagi tatapan monster Sehun. Dia malah menemukan tatapan Sehun yang sangat lembut. Luhan tak pernah menemukan orang lain yang memperlakukannya seperti Sehun. Kecuali ibunya. Namun ini berbeda dari ibunya. Luhan yakin jika dia kehilangan Sehun, itu berarti kematian kedua untuknya.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan-

"SE-SEHUN!?"

Luhan segera mendorong Sehun menjauhinya. Dia dan Sehun menemukan wanita paruh baya yang cantik sedang berdiri di pintu masuk dan menatap keduanya terkejut.

"A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!?" tanyanya tercekat. Namun wanita itu lebih terlihat ke arah terguncang dari pada marah.

"Nyonya Oh! Se-Sehun hanya sedang mengobati luka saya! Ka-kami tidak melakukan apa-apa selain itu, kok! Iya, kan Sehun!" Luhan bangkit berdiri dan menunduk di hadapan nyonya Oh. Bagaimana pun, Luhan sudah banyak berhutang budi pada orang tua Sehun.

Kibum segera menghampiri Luhan dan menatapnya khawatir. "Kamu kenapa Luhan? Apa kamu terluka parah?"

"A-aku tak apa-apa, nyo-"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Eomma, Luhan. Aku ini pengganti ibumu!" potong Kibum. "Ibumu dan aku adalah teman baik. Dia menitipkanmu padaku. Dan aku harus menjagamu. Oh, kamu harus menginap di sini!"

"Ta-tapi Nyo-eh-ngg-Eomma, bagaimana dengan rumahku-"

"Tempat seperti itu kau sebut rumah? Bukankah kau sudah berteman dengan Sehun? Oh, itu bagus sekali! Kalian sudah dekat! Sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini Luhan. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu! Kau-harus-tinggal-di-sini!"

Luhan ingin sekali membantah. Namun melihat tatapan Kibum padanya dan seberapa baiknya Kibum padanya.

"Kau tak mungkin bisa menolakEomma" kata Sehun kalem. Luhan ingin sekali menonjok Sehun saat itu juga. Namun melihat ada ibunya, Luhan tahan diri. Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Lagi pula, dia masih sempat mengururs bunga-bunganya saat pulang sekolah.

"Ah! Menyenangkan sekali!" Kibum segera memeluk Luhan erat. "Susah sekali menemukanmu!"

"Ryewook pasti senang sekali! Kalian sudah dekat 'kan? Karena kalian sudah dekat dan saling mengenal, Luhan pasti senang bisa tinggal di sini. Ahn, kalian tak akan melakukan yang macam-macam 'kan?"Kibum melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

Luhan dan Sehun saling pandang. Luhan kemudian tersenyum paksa pada Kibum dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja Eomma. Kami hanya bersahabat. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Sehun. Aku 'kan namja normal!"

Kibum tak membalas apa pun. "Kau harus menjaga Luhan, Sehun! Oh, Eomma kan mau ambil barang yang tertinggal. Kalian jaga rumah yaa!"

Kibum masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu dia pergi ke luar setelah menciumi Sehun dan Luhan. Sesaat kemudian hening.

"Cih! Namja normal katamu?" Sehun menatap Luhan sinis. Dia tak menyadari mata Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi. "Wajah cantikmu saja sudah menunjukan kau tak normal!"

Luhan menatap Sehun terkejut. "Ibumu tak mungkin menerima hubungan kita! Kau tak lihat wajah terkejutnya saat dia mengira kau ingin menciumku?"

"Aku 'kan memang ingin menciummu," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Lalu, kau mau aku mengakhiri hubungan ini!?" balas Sehun sengit. "Dengar Luhan, aku tak akan memutuskanmu! Dengar itu! Walau aku harus menentang kedua orang tuaku sendiri!"

Sehun kemudian pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan menggeram dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia kemudian memutuskan mengompres lagi luka memarnya. "Sial! Brengsek! Bajingan! Fuck! Dammit! Holly Shit! Auch! Bastard!"

Luhan mengumpat sambil sesekali mengaduh sakit saat mengobati lukanya.

"Sehun, aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" gumam Luhan. Dan air mata mengalir dari mata rusanya.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Author's Note :

Annyeong! Ini sequel dan sekaligus chapter lanjutan. Ayeee! Nih, yang minta chapter, Ichie kasih lanjutannya. Mungkin bakal lama lagi updatenyaaa! Apa ini kependekan? Atau ichie harus buat lebih panjang lagi? Review neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! /Lempar batu/tebar somay/

Mohon semua dukungannyaaaaaa! Ichie Author baru di sene neeeeeeeeeee! /cium toge/

Engg? Buat author senior dan para readers! Mohon komentarnyaaaaa! Jangan hina yaa! Ichie orangnya sensitif soalnya. /ceilee!/emang lo pikir PMS sensitip!/

Ya kali borokan yang sensitip./duangh!/

Udah, kaga usah banyak cingcong! Review yang mau lanjut. Kalo reviewnya lebih banyak dari yang kemarin berarti lanjut. Tapi kalo lebih dikit berarti kagak lanjut. /digorok/ditimbang/

REVIEEEWWWWW!

/capslock JEBOL/

Garbera dilambangkan sebagai cinta yang sudah lama terikat. Cocok buat kamu yang sudah lama pacaran dan pengin menikah. Buat kamu, para cowok, pilihlah rangkaian bunga Garbera sebagai hadiah Valentine buat pacar kamu. Sertakan juga _note _yang bunyinya, " Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu". Dari : Belahan Jiwamu. Bunga Gerbera sebagai tanda bahwa kamulah jodoh yang paling cocok buatnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance &amp; Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, BL, Boy x Boy, YAOI, Author Newbie dan NO PLAGIAT! Mian kalo cerita pasaran.

Sequel of **'Let My Flower Speak'**

_**Ichie Kurosaki present**_

_**You are My Garbera**_

Winter Season, Seoul

'_**Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So, how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us'**_

Udara dingin di rumah kaca. Hembusan angin yang membawa hawa beku membuat bibir membiru. Kaca-kaca berembun dan terasa kaku. Seorang namja cantik sedang bergelung memeluki namja lainnya.

Namja cantik itu tak menyadari bahwa namja tampan yang dia peluki bernama Oh Sehun itu sedang membeku. Tapi namja cantik itu dapat mendengar debaran sang Sehun yang sangat kencang. Luhan memang polos, namun bukan berarti dia bodoh.

Bunga Krisan merah yang berada di atas meja menguncup anggun. Luhan dan Sehun yang saling berpelukan di lantai pojokan saling menatap. Namun Luhan tak peduli pada wajah Sehun yang berubah tegang dan membuang mukanya.

"Memalukan!" gumam Sehun yang tak ingin Luhan melihat wajahnya yang merona. Dan mengerang kesal saat Luhan makin erat memeluknya. Luhan tak peduli. Bukannya tak menyadari.

"Ugh! Sehun! Kau berisik sekali!" Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun kini naik ke pangkuan Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda itu. Hembusan napasnya menerpa rahang tegas pemuda itu. Saat merasakan Sehun bergidik, saat itu juga dia terkikik.

"_Ular_ _kecil_" bisik Sehun kesal. Luhan tertawa geli.

"Sehun, aku akan menanam bunga Krisan merah itu untukmu. Ah, aku lupa membeli bunga Misteltoe!" kata Luhan dan mengeluh. "Sial!"

"Untuk apa bunga Krisan merah, aku tak mati. Maaf, maksudku, kenapa Krisan? Ya, memang bukan Krisan hitam. Tapi, tetap saja-"

"Sehuna! Diamlah!" Luhan malah makin membenamkan wajahnya dan menyeringai saat Sehun menegang. "Krisan merah itu, aku menyatakan cinta padamu!"

"Benarkah!?" Sehun terkejut. Dia ingin menatap wajah Luhan dengan menggeser wajahnya namun Luhan malah menempeli Sehun. Sehingga Sehun yang tak seimbang malah jatuh telentang dan tangannya memeluk Luhan.

"Omona, Sehuna! Kau bodoh sekali atau bahagia sekali?" Luhan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu mengerang kesal.

"Mulutmu selalu pedas, ya?" sahut Sehun.

"Kau memang idiot" balas Luhan dan bangkit dengan menduduki Sehun. Dia kemudian menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Pemuda tampan itu terkejut dan membeku. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah. "Kau benar-benar namja pabo!"

Luhan menutup mulutnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun namja cantik itu tak dapat menahannya. Isakannya mencelos. "Lu-Luhan? Lulu hyung!? Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tak bisa bodoh! Kau pikir apa lagi? Tentu saja karena pacaran dengan namja idiot sepertimu!"

Makian Luhan itu membuat Sehun ikut mendudukan dirinya. Dia terkejut dan terguncang sekarang. "Kau tak bisa berpacaran lagi denganku karena aku idiot? Begitu? Aku pikir hinaanmu hanya bercanda. Ternyata kau benar-benar menganggapku-hmph!"

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dan menahan kepala pemuda itu agar tak melepaskan ciumannya. Ciuman penuh napsu itu berubah jadi ciuman lembut dan panas. Sehun membalas ciuman yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Dia mengerang saat sentuhan dari tangan lentik Luhan berada di belakang lehernya.

_**In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king**_

Sehun tak tahu kalau Luhan jago sekali berciuman. Bahkan Sehun saja tak mengerti bagaimana kemeja atasnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan bahunya yang terbaluti kaus putih. Ini salah menurutnya. Bukankah dia yang seorang _Top_?

Tapi Sehun tak bisa menolak saat ciuman Luhan menuruni bibirnya ke rahang tegasnya. Sehun merasa panas di tengah musin dingin saat ini. Lalu ciuman lembut itu tiba di lehernya dan menghisapnya, menggigitnya dan menjilatinya.

Sungguh, Sehun hanya dapat mengerang dan menahan rasanya. Luhan turun lagi ke bahu dan tulang belikatnya. Bagaimana Luhan melakukannya!? Namja cantik itu menghisap kencang tulang bahu itu, menggigitinya dan menjilatinya.

"Ahn, lulu hyung!" saat Sehun mengerang itulah Luhan berhenti dan memandangnya intens.

"Kau. _Milikku_!"

Sehun memangdangnya heran. "Memang?" Sehun tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan ciumannya dan mendorong Sehun kembali telentang di lantai yang dingin. Membuat pemuda tampan itu merasakan kulitnya bergelenyar. Namja cantik itu kembali menciumi Sehun sekaligus membuat _kissmark_ sambil melepas kemejanya.

_**Eye to eye  
Cheek to cheek  
Side by side  
You were sleeping next to me  
Arm in arm  
Dusk to dawn  
With the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets  
So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us**_

Sehun baru tahu kalau ternyata Luhan begitu _agresif_. Dia menikmatinya saja dan terkejut merasakan tetesan air menjatuhi tubuhnya. Okay! Ini sudah cukup! Batin Sehun. Dia dorong tubuh Luhan dan membalik posisi. Kini dia ada di atas tubuh Luhan.

"Katakan padaku! Ada apa denganmu?" tuntut Sehun dengan wajah sama meronanya dengan Luhan. Napasnya yang panas memburu berlawanan dengan suhu di sekitar mereka karena ini musim dingin.

"Aku menyesal, kau tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan air mata mengalir dan menatap Sehun penuh cinta yang mendalam. "Begitu cintanya sampai aku rela mati asal kau bahagia."

"Kau ternyata bodoh juga, ya?" dengus Sehun. "Aku tidak akan pernah bahagia jika kau mati, idiot!"

"Begitu cintanya sampai aku tidak sanggup bernapas jika berpisah denganmu," Luhan memeluk leher Sehun yang menunduk untuk mengusap pipinya.

"Benarkah? Kalau aku, begitu mencintaimu seperti kaulah udara untuk aku hirup," Sehun kecup leher Luhan yang mendongak menatap atap rumah kaca. Butiran air matanya tetap mengalir membuatnya sesak. Dan dia terisak mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

"Itu sama denganku! Dasar bego!"

"Ya, ya! Terserah!"

"Bagaimana jika kita harus berpisah, Sehuna? Apa kita akan mati? Bagaimana kita bisa bertahan?" pertanyaan ini membuat Sehun berhenti membuka kemeja Luhan yang telah terbuka setengah.

"Kita akan bertahan dengan cinta kita. Jika kita tetap saling mencintai. Tapi jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku atau sebaliknya, yang tetap mencintai yang akan mati."

"Bagaimana jika kau berhenti mencintaiku? Aku yang akan mati!" air mata Luhan mengalir melewati lehernya dan lenyap ketika Sehun menjilatnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kalau pun aku amnesia, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Karena kau adalah udara untuk hidupku."

_**In this California king bed**_

**_We're ten thousand miles apart_**  
**_I've been California wishing on these stars_**  
**_For your heart for me_**  
**_My California king_**

Keduanya kembali menghapuskan jarak yang ada. Waktu itu, para bunga-bunga di rumah kaca itu, butiran salju dan hawa dingin menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehuna" isak Luhan dan melepaskan kemeja Sehun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhanni" Sehun kecup bahu Luhan dan memakaikan kembali pakaian pemuda cantik itu. Mata rusa Luhan menatap Sehun dengan terkejut.

"Kita harus melakukannya Sehun!" seru Luhan dengan mata melebar. Dia kembali membuka pakaian atasnya namun Sehun menahannya.

"Tidak Luhan! Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Sehun. Dia tahan Luhan yang ingin menelanjangi diri. "Kau dengar! Aku tidak mampu melakukannya!"

"Melakukan apa!? Kau? Apa kau berbohong soal mencintaiku? Bercinta saja kau tidak mau" Luhan mulai merasakan yang namanya terluka karena ditolak. Air matanya mengalir deras. "Oh, benar! Aku bodoh sekali".

"Tidak Luhan!" Sehun menangkup wajah putih Luhan. "Kalau aku pemuda brengsek. Aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Aku ingin, aku lebih ingin menjagamu dari pada _menodaimu_. Aku rela menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai kita bisa bersama selamanya" Sehun kecup bibir chery Luhan dan tersenyum lembut. Setelah itulah Luhan tertawa. Tawa bahagia dan memendam kepedihan membayangkan masa depan mereka.

'_My love is make me protecting you, more than want to have you'._

ΩΩΩ

_**Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming  
**_

5 years later  
London, England

Musim semi di kota London membuat hawa sekitar menjadi lebih hangat. Meskipun masih tergolong bersuhu dingin. Seorang namja berlari-lari berusaha mengejar waktu. Rambut coklat madunya tertiup angin memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang tak memudar. Bagai membeku meski sudah lima tahun berlalu.

Dia memasuki sebuah Caffe mewah dan segera mengganti seragamnya. Datanglah seorang namja berambut pirang diikuti namja tinggi dan tampan dengan kulit kecoklatannya. Namja itu mendengus melihat kedatangannya.

"_Late again_, Luhan?" tanya namja pirang yang bertubuh jangkung. Dia mengangkat alisnya kemudian dan bermaksud bertanya .

"_Yes, you know_, Kris" jawab Luhan kemudian berlalu untuk melanjutkan kerjanya.

"Luhan, _you have job in the kitchen_!" seru namja tampan tadi. Dan menyusul Luhan yang menghampiri kasir. "_And once more_!"

"_What else_, Kai?" Luhan menatap Kai dengan tatapan menilai. Namja itu mendengus.

"_I_ _know you more old than me. But it won't influence. You have a visitor. She looking for you for a few days. She said it was important_."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengikuti Kai ke meja tamu yang berada di pinggir. Melihat seseorang yang sudah duduk di bangku itu, Luhan terkejut.

"Eomma! _Annyeonghaseo_, Eomma" Luhan menunduk kemudian Kibum memeluknya.

"Luhan! Eomma rindu sekali padamu! Kenapa kau tak pernah menelepon?" Kibum dan Luhan duduk berhadapan di meja Caffe itu. Kibum terlihat senang sekali bertemu Luhan.

"_Mianhae_, Eomma. Aku takut mengganggu Eomma" Luhan tersenyum canggung. "_Kamsahamnida_, Eomma. Karena sudah membantu Luhan kuliah" lanjut Luhan.

"Itu kewajiban Eomma. Karena Eomma adalah walimu yang ditunjuk oleh ibumu" sahut Kibum dan memesan makanan. "Nah, karena bulan depan kau wisuda maka kau harus kembali ke Korea setelahnya. Sehun menantimu, dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan _pernikahan_".

Mata rusa Luhan yang melebar membuat senyum Kibum makin cerah. Kibum berpikir Luhan terkejut karena senang. Namun dia tidak dapat mendengar suara retakan dan serpihan yang hancur. Sedangkan Luhan dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Karena suara itu berasal dari dalam hatinya.

"Kau terkejut, ya? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyiapkan pernikahan? Makanya kau harus cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea! Nah, katakan kenapa kau tidak mengabari Eomma kau sudah akan lulus?"

Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kibum. Tiba-tiba saja kupingnya berdengung sejak mendengar kata _pernikahan_. "Se-Sehun menikah? De-dengan si-siapa?"

Kibum menelan kembali suaranya saat melihat butiran bening mengalir dari mata rusa Luhan yang indah. "Lu-Luhan?"

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

**_In this California king bed_**  
**_We're ten thousand miles apart_**  
**_I've been California wishing on these stars_**  
**_For your heart for me_**  
**_My California king_**  
**_My California king_**

ΩΩΩ

Seoul, South Korea

Dua buah cincin yang ada di tangan pemuda itu terlihat begitu lugu. Segera namja itu mengembalikan kotak cincin itu ke saku celananya. Dia mendengus menutupi tawanya.

"Sehun?"

Suara panggilan seseorang itu membuat Sehun menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. Dia lihat seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum menatapnya. Gadis itu memeluknya kemudian menariknya menyusuri koridor kampus.

"Ada apa? Bukankah semuanya sudah dipersiapkan? Kau butuh apa lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan memutar bola matanya. Namun dia hanya mendengus dan tersenyum saat gadis itu melakukan buing-buing padanya. "Ya! Ya! Terserah apa maumu!"

"Haha! Kau yang terbaik Sehunnie!" gadis itu merangkul lengan Sehun dan mereka berjalan bersama.

ΩΩΩ

"Dia sedang menyiapkan pernikahan Park Yoona."

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Luhan tidak berani menatap Kibum. Dia duduk di bangku di apartemennya dan memandang kosong keluar.

"Park Yoona? Apa dia sangat cantik dan begitu baik?" Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan laju air matanya. Sama seperti dia tidak bisa menghentikan kehancuran hati dan dirinya saat ini.

"Dia itu teman masa kecil Sehun. Sama seperti ibumu, ibunya juga teman baikku. Katakan, Luhan, ceritakan padaku semuanya..." Kibum tidak bisa mengambil jarak lebih dekat lagi dengan Luhan. Menurutnya ini sudah cukup.

"Sejak Eomma memergoki kami pertama kali di ruang tamu, saat itu kami memang sedang ingin berciuman".

"Benarkah?" Kibum menutup mulutnya karena begitu terkejut. "Astaga! Apa dia sudah menidurimu!?"

Luhan terkejut sendiri dan menggeleng. "Astaga! Tidak! Kami tidak sampai sejauh itu. Eomma berkata suatu hal yang membuatku dan Sehun putus asa atas hubungan kami. Lalu aku memilih keputusan yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Sehun ingin agar kami tetap melanjutkan hubungan. Namun aku memilih mengakhirinya.

"Eomma pasti tidak menyetujui hubungan kami dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan Eomma. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Sehun. Sama seperti Sehun, kami tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Karena itu aku memutuskan pergi setelah kelulusan.

"Ternyata Sehun bisa melupakanku. Namun tidak denganku. Aku pernah bilang padanya. Kalau aku mencintainya seperti _bernafas_. Sehun adalah udaraku. Karena itu, jika dia menghilang, maka aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti?

"Karena itu aku tidak akan kembali. Aku tidak mau mati di sana. Dihadapannya!" Luhan bangkit berdiri dan menempelkan dahinya pada kaca jendela. Retakan-retakan hatinya terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya sendiri.

"Lu, aku akan memberitahumu amanat dari ibumu sebelum dia meninggal" Kibum bangkit dan berdiri di dekat Luhan. Dia ingin sekali menyentuh pundak Luhan yang bergetar. Ditahannya keinginan itu karena tahu belum waktunya.

"Ibumu sudah tahu kau akan mengalami masa seperti ini. Kau memang terlahir sebagai namja. Namun kau mengalami kelebihan hormon dalam tubuhmu dan akhirnya mengalami kelainan genetis. Kami memutuskan menyembunyikannya darimu dan akulah yang menyimpan rahasia ini setelah ibumu meninggal" jelas Kibum. Dia lihat Luhan menoleh terkejut padanya. Mata rusa yang menggelap itu makin terlihat buram. Kehilangan cahaya indahnya.

"A-apa maksud Eomma. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Jelaskan!" Luhan memang ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, namun hanya terdengar rintihan lirih.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan jika menikahi wanita. Dan kau memiliki kandungan Ovum. Itu yang menyebabkan kantung Spermamu tidak berfungsi. Intinya, kau mandul" Kibum melebarkan matanya saat Luhan merosot jatuh terduduk.

"Ya, sudah jelas sekarang mengapa aku terlihat seperti wanita. Hah!" Luhan tertawa hampa. Dia menekuk dan memeluk lututnya. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke Korea dengan keadaan seperti ini Eomma!"

Kibum duduk di sebelah Luhan dan memeluknya. Kehangatan yang Luhan dapatkan mengingatkannya akan ibunya.

"Itulah mengapa Eomma melarang Sehun mendekatimu sebagai pacar. Eomma takut dia menghamilimu" ujar Kibum lembut dengan senyuman. "Kau bisa memiliki anak jika menikahi pria. Aku dan ibumu telah menjodohkan kalian sejak Sehun lahir."

Mata rusa Luhan membesar dan timbul cahaya-cahaya kecil di matanya yang indah.

"EOMMA!" seru Luhan terkejut. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pernikahan Sehun dengan Park Yoona?"

"Sebenarnya, Yoona hanya ingin _sekali_ pernikahannya diatur oleh Sehun, Luhan." Eomma meringis.

ΩΩΩ

_**In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king**_

Seoul, South Korea

"Sehuna! Eomma pulang!" seru Kibum dan menemukan Sehun sedang bermain Playstation di ruang keluarga. "Sehun, kau tidak menyambut Eomma-mu yang baru pulang?"

"Eomma sendiri pergi tanpa pamit" sahut Sehun acuh. "Kemana Eomma pergi? Bahkan Eomma tidak membawakanku oleh-oleh!"

"Siapa bilang? Eomma membawakanmu calon istri!" ujar Kibum dan berbalik menuju halaman rumah.

Sehun segera bangkit berdiri karena terkejut. "ASTAGA! EOMMA!" dia kejar Kibum yang sedang membawa masuk barang-barangnya ke dalam rumah. "Eomma tidak berniat menjodohkanku dengan gadis-gadis kenalan Eomma 'kan? Eomma, kalau Eomma tetap melakukannya, aku akan tetap menolak! Aku sudah mencintai orang lain!"

Kibum berhenti melangkah dan menjatuhkan kantung-kantung dan tasnya ke sofa. "Benarkah? Siapa?"

Sehun terdiam dan matanya memandang kosong. Dia terlihat menerawang. "Ada. Tapi dia pergi meninggalkanku."

"Kalau begitu Eomma membawa kembali cinta padamu. Kau pasti menerimanya. Dia sangat cantik," ujar Kibum dengan senyum jahil. "Jemput dia! Dia ada di mobil".

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya!" seru Sehun. Dia melangkah gontai menuju halaman rumah dan menemukan mobil ibunya yang terparkir. Dia mendengus dan wajahnya merengut. Ekspresi dingin sudah terpasang saat dia membuka pintu mobil dan menemukan seseorang duduk di dalamnya.

Dia menemukan orang itu mengenakan topi kupluk dan berambut coklat madu. Orang itu mengenakan kacamata hitam besar dan Sehun pikir gadis ini mirip namja. Dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang mengenakan mini dress, dia malah mengenakan kaos dengan jaket dan celana jeans.

Gadis itu berdiri dan menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai. Ekspresi dingin Sehun tidak berubah, malah semakin dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun, jantungnya berdebar kembali. Karena perasaan itu kembali setelah Luhan pergi darinya. Sehun tahu apa artinya datangnya perasaan ini.

Ini _kematian_ untuk Luhan.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat gadis itu berdiri gelisah. "Siapa kau?"

"SEHUN! BAWA LUHAN MASUK!" teriak ibunya dari dalam. Sehun hanya mendengus dan kembali memandang orang itu.

"IYA EOMMA!" balasnya. "Ayo, kata Eomma kau harus masuk!" ketus Sehun. Dia berbalik memasuki rumah diikuti gadis tadi. Atau, yang dia pikir begitu.

_'Bawa Luhan masuk...'_

_'Luhan masuk...'_

_'Luhan...'_

Mata sipit Sehun melebar dan dia berhenti melangkah karena sesuatu masuk ke pemikirannya seperti tabrakan.

"Lu-Luhan!?"

Gadis berkupluk tadi berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihatnya yang berhenti melangkah. "Ya?"

Sehun memandang ngeri orang dihadapannya. "Ka-kau Luhan...?"

Orang itu melepas kacamatanya dan memandang Sehun dengan mata rusanya. Dia tersenyum miring saat tatapan Sehun berubah horor. "Ya, aku Luhan, Sehun."

"LUHAN!" seru Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan dia berlari untuk memeluk Luhan. Saking kencangnya sampai keduanya terjatuh di rerumputan halaman rumah.

Keduanya tertawa senang dan bahagia. Rindu yang mereka tahan begitu meluap-luap sampai tidak bisa mereka bendung sendiri. Sehun melumat bibir kecil Luhan dengan begitu bernapsu. Luhan sendiri membalasnya sama bergairahnya.

"KYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan, SEHUNAAA!" Kibum berlari ke arah Sehun dan Luhan dengan panik. Dia menjewer telinga Sehun dan menariknya menjauh dari Luhan. "Dasar anak mesum!"

"AARGH! Sakit Eomma!" rintih Sehun dan bangkit berdiri kesakitan. Luhan terkejut sesaat namun kemudian tertawa geli.

"Kalian harus menikah dulu! Baru kau boleh menyentuh Luhan! Awas saja kalau Eomma memergokimu menyentuh Luhan lagi sebelum pernikahan kalian!" omel Kibum membuat Luhan tertawa makin keras.

Luhan bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum geli. Inikah? Inikah bayaran atas semua perjuangannya selama ini menahan derita? Kalau, iya, dia rela menukarnya demi apa pun agar dia bisa bahagia seperti ini. Selamanya.

_**In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king**_

ΩΩΩ

Author Notes:

HAAHAHAHHAHA! Mian, mian, kalo endingnya gaje banget. ini maksa sumpah. dan banyak banget awkward momentnya. hehehe. review ne, nah, dengan begini saya bisa fokus lanjutin ff MIK saya yang baru. another hunhan dengan rate M. KYA! KYA! (-_-)"

boleh nanya satu hal sama reader gak? menurut chingu, saya ini nyampah gak?

minta Reviewnyaa!


End file.
